1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet maintenance liquid, and an ink set and an image forming method using the maintenance liquid.
2. Related Art
Following rapid progress in the field of information technology in recent years, different types of information processing systems have been developed and recording methods and recording devices suitable for each information processing system have been put to practical use. Among these, inkjet recording methods are widely used because of advantages in that recording is possible on various types of recording media, the hardware (devices) are comparatively inexpensive and compact, and a very low level of noise is generated. Furthermore, with respect to recording using the inkjet recording method, a high quality recorded matter of so-called “photo-like” quality can be obtained.
In general, inkjet recording methods that use a pigment-based ink have better stability than inkjet recording methods that use a dye-based ink.
However, when moisture in a pigment-based ink evaporates and the pigment-based ink solidifies, the pigment ink left as a solid is not re-dissolved. As a result, a nozzle end portion of an inkjet head or like may become clogged, which may cause non-ejection of ink. Further, if ink solidifies at a cap or a wiping portion or the like, wiping may become difficult, which lead to a problem of increase in maintenance burdens.
A liquid used for wiping or washing an area of a nozzle head portion or the like that is soiled with an ink attached thereto is referred to as a wash solution, a maintenance liquid, or a cleaning liquid.
As an maintenance liquid used in the inkjet recording method, an inkjet maintenance liquid containing water and from 0.3% by mass to 15% by mass of alkyleneglycol monoalkylether is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-7703).
An inkjet cleaning liquid containing a surfactant, a basic compound and water and having pH of 9 or above is disclosed and there is a description of the cleaning liquid as being useful for cleaning of the pigment-based ink (see, for example, JP-A No. 2000-127419). Further, this publication discloses that triethanolamine and potassium hydroxide are added to increase a pH, thereby the pH being adjusted to 9.2 and 10.1 respectively.